


Merry Christmas

by Kessie



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessie/pseuds/Kessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far Neal´s Christmas wasn´t going so well. Why did it have to be Elizabeth who walked into his heist of all people? (started before Season 6, therefore not Season 6 compliant)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for H/C Advent over at the whitechollarhc livejournal community.
> 
> Big Thanks to Turtlebaby_02 for beta reading!!

**Authors:** Kessie   
**Characters/Pairings** : Peter Burke, Elizabeth Burke, Neal Caffrey, Mozzie, Diana, Clinton, Others, Neal/Elizabeth/Peter   
**Rating:** R- I think  
 **Warnings:** Violence. Whump and such.  
 **Disclaimer:** Nope not mine. Why though? I´d treat them nicely, I promise.  
 **Summary:** So far Neal´s Christmas wasn´t going so well. Why did it have to be Elizabeth who walked into his heist of all people? (started before Season 6, therefore not Season 6 compliant)

 

#################

 

 

Once upon a time New York had been Neal´s town; it had had so many great opportunities.

 

Freedom, as he was not in prison anymore - even though the 2 Mile radius did get on his nerves sometimes.

 

A pretty apartment, way more comfortable than a prison cell.

 

Museums and Art. Some of it even in his radius.

 

And most importantly friends.

 

Like Mozzie.

 

Like June.

 

And like Peter. Peter and his team. And Elizabeth. Wonderful Elizabeth.

 

Bach then he only had a few months of anklet time left. Of course he had been disappointed the day he didn't get parole, but it hadn't bothered him that much. He had been sure he could finish the last months and be a free man. He´d travel then.

 

Maybe go and visit the Burkes in Washington, who knew? Invite Peter and Elizabeth on a cruise or a nice island or something like that.

 

But of course life had other plans. His confidence only lasted a short time, because then the kidnapping happened.

 

 

#

 

The kidnapping that changed everything.

 

It had been hell being held by those men in a cellar. Being made to forge famous paintings because they wanted to sell them to the highest bidder. If he hadn't complied they locked him in a small dark room for days without food or drink and when that didn't work they had used electric torture devices on him.

 

Even then he hadn't given up.

 

He believed that Peter would find him and then everything would be ok again.

 

And yes, he had even been partially right; Peter and his team had found him eventually, nearly 4 weeks later. But their timing couldn't have been worse; as they had stormed the building when Neal had been let out of his prison for once because the men needed him to explain his methods of forging to a client.

 

While he had shown his prison to Peter and the rest of the FBI and they said they believed him, his words didn't sit quite right because the men who had kidnapped him contradicted his words. They said he had willingly worked with them.

 

That the prison room had been put up by Neal himself, in case they got caught.

 

The kidnapping had been a real big con.

 

It had been their words against his. While the prison room was there he´d had only been tortured with electricity which had left no real wounds. No real marks to speak of. He'd had a few bumps and bruises, yes, but for a tortured victim he seemed remarkably unscathed.

 

But yes, they believed him. Or so they kept saying, but Neal could see the doubt in their eyes nearly every day.

 

When anything on a case went haywire, Peter would get "the look“ again, as Neal called it. The look which he had when he'd started working with Neal. Like he expected the conman to run off any second. Like he didn't trust him at all.

 

Diana and Jones seemed no different. Everyone seemed to hover and watch his every move and it made Neal crazy.

 

Why couldn't they understand that he wasn't going to run? He´d been here long enough already to prove that, right?

 

So he´d snap at them to leave him alone. And they´d snap back that it was their job to watch him and that they were worried about him. All in all it made for a strange and antagonistic atmosphere in the bureau. Sometimes they were hardly a team anymore.

 

But at least Peter stayed in New York. That had to count for something.

 

#

 

With the kidnapping roughly two months ago normality had found them once more. Everyone's tempers had cooled off somewhat, but still: it was like the spark – the little something between him and Peter - was missing.

 

He and Peter simply weren't the same anymore.

 

 

That had made Neal dread the few days off for Christmas. He told himself that he would get some rest and have a relaxing holiday but it was Christmas eve and Neal couldn't have felt more alone.

 

June was visiting her family in Italy, while Mozzie had vanished towards the airport a few days ago muttering something about fleeing the commercial madness and going somewhere warm instead and Neal had pretended to not be jealous. Last year he could have called Peter and El or maybe even Diana or Jones, but this year it wasn't an option.

 

Di and Jones had been more reserved than ever, careful even, and Peter was probably in DC by now.

 

So Christmas alone it was.

 

At least he had some good wine left.

 

#

 

 

It was shortly after three when the men came. He thought he heard someone enter the front door but before he could react they were already up in his apartment. The gun in the bigger man's hand had been the dead give away that this wasn'ct a nice visit so Neal complied and sat down like the man told him to.

 

"Caffrey.“ the man with the gun snarled and Neal looked him over much more closely. He was about 6'1”, dark haired, with brown eyes. The broad muscular type, but to the Neal´s dismay not the dumb, brainless one. His companion might have been about 5'9”, brown haired and less muscular, but both middle aged men didn't look like he should be underestimating them.

 

Hell, the bigger one looked a bit like special force or a marine and the weapon didn't give him more chances to overpower them.

 

So all he could do was comply for now and hope for an out somehow.

 

"We've got something for you.“ The smaller one told him and passed him a file, which Neal opened at once.

 

He had known it wasn't good, but what he saw made his heart sink.

 

Surveillance photos.

 

Of him, years ago, breaking in.

 

Into the Louvre of all places.

 

One of them even depicted him how he had switched one of the portraits.

 

Yes, it was one of the lesser know works in the museum and it had since been recovered, but that wouldn't help him. It proved he was a thief and it didn't count that the painting was actually worth less than a third of the Mona Lisa.

 

"Remember this?“ The smaller man gloated and Neal swallowed and didn't say anything. Where in the hell did they get this material?

 

This shouldn't even exist!

 

He had ran with a crew back then and one of his crew mates had been in charge of disabling the security and video surveillance. Tim had been the one who had been supposed to take care of the video and destroy it.

 

"Well guess you didn't knew your friend Tim Miller likes to take special souvenirs then? Figures.“ The bigger one laughed, clearly amused. "He has surveillance of all the jobs he ever did. Pretty stupid if you ask me, but he seemed to think it added to the thrill. He sometimes uses his collection to show off.“

 

While the man was still grinning, Neal couldn't help but groan inwardly.

 

Tim had surveillance of every job? Neal had done 4 jobs with him, the one at the Louvre and another one at the National Gallery being the big ones, but even the smaller ones would get him serious jail time if he was found out.

 

"So what do you want me to do for you?“ he countered then, because it was clear that the men were here to blackmail him. With a little luck they might at least be over and done with in the evening and he´d get some peace to mope his existence and drink in silence.

 

"Oh, you are quick on the uptake.“ The brown haired man smiled and Neal resisted his urge to jump him, knowing he had no chance with the weapon still pointed at him. "But don´t worry. The job shouldn't be too hard for someone like you.“

 

 

#

 

 

That was how Neal found himself breaking into a Bank on Christmas eve.

 

If anyone would have asked him he would have guessed they would make him steal a painting. Or maybe he would even be expected to forge it, but apparently he was good enough for simple bank robberies as well.

 

Part of him wanted to laugh and he would have if the situation wouldn't have been so damn dire.

 

At least they didn't expect him to storm in, weapon drawn, thank god. No, he was supposed to enter the Bank vault when the bank was closed for the holidays.

 

When he had pointed out the anklet, the men simply laughed.

 

“We already took care of that.” The bigger guy said and it was true: the light on the anklet was off. It made Neal feel uneasy even though technically he was free now. If he wouldn't have been kidnapped again that is. In fact, how had the men managed to shut down the anklet without him even noticing, without the marshals noticing?

 

These guys were professionals. That much was clear.

 

Luckily his two attackers eventually put the gun away, but then they had shown him an email account which was programmed to send the pictures and videos to Peter if something would happen to them.

 

That left him with no choice but to comply for now.

 

And so Neal did.

 

#

 

It hadn't taken long to reach the Bank, it was only 3 blocks away from his apartment. His two attackers had brought a van and were parked in an alley right next to the Bank.

 

While the smaller man was to wait in the van, the big guy would go with him, which annoyed Neal to no end. He would have preferred to do it alone, who knew if the guy wouldn't make everything more complicated?

  
Breaking into a bank vault on the fly was complicated enough already.

 

Luckily the guys seemed to have at least some idea what they were doing, as they had brought the right materials.

 

It took Neal about 10 minutes to unlock the electronic lock to the banks back door and while the thug went into the bank he packed the electronic device which had helped him with the lock.

 

He was just about to shoulder the backpack and enter the bank as he suddenly heard a well-known voice behind him.

 

"Neal Caffrey. What in gods name are you doing! I can´t believe my eyes!“

 

The storm that was Elizabeth Burke was next to him in an instant and before he could even comprehend how his day had gotten even worse she hit him across the face.

 

Elizabeth was raging, which was in a way understandable as she had caught him in the middle of a heist and Neal´s words failed him for moment.

 

What was he supposed to say?

  
"I can´t believe you are doing this to Peter.“ She was shaking her head, grabbing his arm, while she took out her phone. "I´m calling the police. Don´t try anything or you´ll regret it, I swear.“

 

Neal couldn't have done anything if he tried. His cheek was still hurting and his heart felt like it had been cracked in two.

 

This was it.

 

There was no way around it. He was going back to prison.

 

And worst of all, Peter and Elizabeth hated him and he wouldn't see any of them again.

 

Ever.

 

It was this moment the big guy picked to come running out of the bank. "Caffrey.“ He bellowed. "Stand down at once.“

 

Only then he pretended to notice Elizabeth and Neal nearly rolled his eyes at the fakeness of it. Surely Elizabeth had noticed it as well? The man clearly had listened in on them already and had known that she was there.

 

But what worried Neal even more was that he had his gun drawn.

 

If he would hurt Elizabeth...

 

But he was in for a surprise.

 

"Elizabeth?“ The guy called out, surprised, and then he saw the recognition on Mrs. Burke´s face as well.

 

"Sean, thank god. You need to hold this bastard while I call back up. Can you believe it? After all my husband has done for him?“

 

It was then that Neal knew that a) the guy was definitely FBI and b) now he was really screwed.

Nobody would ever believe his version of the story.

 

FBI guys words would be sacred.

 

Nevertheless it explained the anklet. He should have guessed that!

 

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either when I caught him in the bank. He nearly got away from me for a second. Just wanted to grab him, but you were quicker. Probably the Burke´s instinct, huh?“

 

He smiled at Elizabeth, clearly flirting, and Neal was close to loosing his lunch in disgust as Sean grabbed him, pushed him into the wall next to the door, and cuffed him.

 

Elizabeth just laughed lightly at this.

 

For a second Neal thought of kicking the guy and trying to run, but gave it up a second later. It wasn't as if Elizabeth would stand idly by and let him go and he didn't want to hurt her.

 

"I'm surprised you didn't fall for his charms though. So many women in the office did.“

 

Elizabeth huffed. "Neal Caffrey? I wish I could get him out of my life for once and for all! This might just be the best Christmas present ever." She glared at Neal like she wanted to take his head off and Neal tried to answer something but then let it be. They had clashed before while Peter had been in prison and it hadn't gotten much better since; they just had argued again a few weeks ago when Elizabeth thought Peter and him were taking too many risks again.

 

But there was nothing to say anymore.

 

"Ah well. I've got him under control now. Back up is already on its way, I called in when I saw him going in.“ Sean smiled. "You can go home to Peter if you want. I´ll handle him now.“

 

Neal actually wanted to scream at this obvious ruse, but apparently Sean caught his uneasiness and his hand went next to his now holstered weapon for a second, pretending he had aimed to get his phone out. "Tell Peter Merry Christmas from me, okay? I mean despite the circumstances. He doesn't need to come in though, I´ll put this guy here in lock up over the holidays. He can rot for a while.“

 

Elizabeth seemed to hesitate for a second, but then she nodded. "Probably for the best.“ She said and then turned around to go. "Merry Christmas, Sean.“

 

And with that she went on her way, leaving Neal stunned and sad.

 

Sean though, had already composed himself again. "Well that was close. Who knew that bitch was in town anyway? Burke was supposed to go Washington.“ He spat onto the floor and Neal grimaced. "Well, whatever. She´s gone now, so we can finish.“

 

Grabbing Neal´s wrists he uncuffed him rather roughly and then proceeded to push him into the bank.

 

#

 

Getting into the vault wasn't as hard as Neal thought it would be. It only took them roughly twenty minutes and they got what the men had come for. After emptying two specific safety deposit boxes in the vault and grabbing only a bit of money, Sean pushed him into the van again.

 

As far as Neal could see the men had grabbed a few bonds and some other paperwork that he only got the shortest of glimpses off. Apart from that the boxes had been empty, yet he guessed that the papers probably held some kind of significance to Sean and his group.

 

But Neal had bigger problems now.

 

"So you are taking me to lock up?“ He inquired as Sean cuffed him again.

 

Not that the cuffs were a worry to him. He could break out of them easy enough. But he still needed to think of a plan to escape these two goons. Especially since Sean had his weapon out again.

 

And yet he dreaded the running.

 

Probably because it was his only option now.

 

He´d be on the top of the Most Wanted List in about half an hour if he got out.

 

And his whole life here would be gone.

 

Sean simply huffed at him. "You´ll see where we´re going when we get there.“ He responded and turned to look at the driver for a second, who seemed to grin at that answer.

 

"Well, maybe they´ll simply shoot me instead.“ Neal thought and cursed silently.

 

Of course this day would get worse. He should have known that.

 

#

 

Less than an hour later they arrived at a small house in Brooklyn, which ironically probably wasn't that far from DeKalb Avenue. And yet Neal knew that since the men hadn't bothered to blindfold him at all it was a sure bet that they didn't intend to let him live.

 

Part of him wondered why Sean didn't shoot him inside the bank, but that might have led to questions and even more paperwork.

 

No, this way everyone would assume that Neal had fled and that he had taken the bonds, the money and whatever paperwork there was.

 

Which was easier to conceal, he guessed.

 

In reality he probably was going to be killed in the house that Sean was pushing him towards and buried in the basement or god knows where.

 

So Neal Caffrey did the only thing he had left; he ran.

  
Or at least he tried to, because even though Sean´s colleague had been in the house already, the man had seen that Neal had tried to run and cut him off on his way across the street.

 

He didn't stand a chance and his world went black as Sean hit him on the head with the back of the pistol.

 

#

 

To say Neal was surprised when he came to would have been an understatement. He was sure that they would kill him on the spot.

 

Yet here he was, nursing a hell of an headache and cuffed to a chair in what looked like some kind of basement.

 

Blearily he looked around. It was dark but there was some faint artificial light coming through the small window, so he guessed it must be evening already. Trying his cuffs he winced as he felt how tight they were. He had hardly any leverage at all so it was going to be difficult to get to the hidden pin in his cuff link.

 

At least he was lucky that he had been wearing this particular shirt. He had used in one of the cases last week and hadn't taken the pin out because he had been to lazy to fiddle it out before washing.

 

Small mercies.

 

So Neal tried and tried to bend his arms as far as he could to get to the pin.

 

Luck though, was not with him this time. Only a few minutes later he heard voices and then steps and it was clear he wouldn't be alone for much longer. Frantically his fiddling intensified but it was too late. The door at the other end of the room sprang open. A single light bulb above him was switched on as Sean and two of his goons entered the room.

 

Even though the light wasn’t very bright, Neal blinked a few times and cursed the semi darkness from before. He had to get out of here. Now.

 

Sean seemed to grin at that, clearly amused that Neal was showing signs of uneasiness. “Oi Caffrey, your rides here.” He gloated which made the other two man laugh as well.

 

”I'm not going anywhere.” Neal snarled trying to evade the men, even though he realized that this was impossible.

 

The new man smirked and walked closer. “I beg to differ.” He answered and got something out of his coat. To Neal's dismay a syringe glinted in the dim light.

 

Two steps further and the newcomer was next to Neal. He felt the syringe slide into his neck and a few moments later the world began to shimmer.

 

Then suddenly all hell broke loose.

 

#

 

“Hands up, FBI!” A voice yelled and only a moment later Peter was inside the cellar, weapon pointed at the guy who had just put the syringe in Neal´s neck.

 

Neal wanted to help, surprised as he was, as Sean and the other guy jumped Peter, but his vision tunneled. The last thing he saw was Sean and the smaller guy trying to get Peter´s gun and Sean getting hit over the head by someone whom he couldn't make out and then everything was black.

 

#

 

When Neal woke, the first thing that registered was that there were arms around him. The second was that they were moving and from the sounds of it he had to be in a car.

 

Startled he sat up and looked around. Had Peter been a dream? Had the thug actually taken him and he was being shipped god knows where?

 

The arms around him tugged him closer again, one hand soothingly stroking his chest.

 

“Hey, shh. Calm down. It´s all right Neal. You´re safe.” A voice said and Neal couldn't help but be even more surprised.

 

Elizabeth.

 

What the hell was El doing here?

 

Why was she holding him and...

 

He finally became alert enough to realize that it was Peter driving the car. The agent turned around for a quick look, clearly concerned.

 

“Welcome back, Neal. It´s all right. We´ll be at the hospital in 5 minutes, we´ll need to get you checked out.”

 

He drove on and this time the stunned Neal let El draw him back against her chest. “You came.”

 

#

 

The hospital was a quick affair. Apparently Peter´s FBI badge gave them efficient treatment and for once the agent was making use of it. Neal got 5 stitches at the back of his head where Sean had hit him and then was taken to some tests to make sure he didn't have a concussion.

 

He was lucky and the bump on the head was the worst of his injuries. The doctors had identified the contents of the syringe easily, as it still had the proper labels on it, and it hadn't been anything too dangerous – just a sedative routinely used in hospitals.

 

He was told to take it easy, given pain medication, and released. Peter and El confirmed they would be monitoring him and agreed to call the hospital if anything got worse and, in a way, Neal was glad.

 

A tiny bit of him felt liked he didn't deserve that kind of attention from them and he was a bit embarrassed.

 

That and he asked himself what would happen if Peter would see the recordings of the Louvre.

 

It wouldn't take long. According to Peter, Sean Schreiber was an FBI agent from Washington who was loan to the New York Crime unit. His accomplice, his cousin Grant Coulson, had been put in jail already. Now it even made sense that Neal thought he knew Schreiber´s face from somewhere. Apparently they had a short run in at the FBI´s barbecue this summer, Peter told him. Schreiber had used Peter´s ID and had called the Marshals to get the anklet switched off, an audacious move, Neal thought.

 

Neal asked about the identity of the third man as they got in the car and Peter had let out a long sigh.

 

“Gio Machiavelli, one of De Marco´s people.”

 

That made Neal stop. “What? Local Mafia?” He shook his head. “The local head of the Mafia came to get me?”

 

Peter nodded without taking his eyes from the road and El patted his head for a moment.

 

“It seems like Sean Schreiber sold you to them. Probably not for a small sum either. We think he was in debt with De Marco.”

 

Neal gulped. Great.

 

He´d thought he´d been lucky when Peter showed up but he would rather go to jail than work for De Marco. The goon was famous in New York for his cruelty. And most of his employees ended washing up on the banks of the Hudson.

 

However, he wasn't looking forward to jail either, which was imminent now. Neal needed to know what Peter and El knew. They were still taking him home, so they probably had no idea about the video.

 

He had to use that time and try to get away.

 

But not before saying he was sorry, he told himself. He at least owed Peter that after all that had happened.

 

But wait...

 

“How did you find me anyway?” Neal asked Peter and the agent huffed and looked at El for a second, clearly equal parts annoyed and proud. Neal understood at once.

 

“What, El?” he asked as he himself couldn't really believe it and she rolled her eyes.

 

“God, why is everyone so surprised? I´m not a damsel in distress, remember? I´m the wife of an FBI agent. I picked up a thing or two.”

 

Neal took her hand to apologize and squeezed it but El went on before he could say anything.

 

“You really had no idea? I thought you would have at least caught the bug I planted on you.”

 

Neal shock his head. Bug? He had had no idea.

 

His face must have shown what he was thinking because El laughed silently. “And here I thought I was clumsy.”

 

Neal smiled at her and couldn't help but feel a bit proud. “The alley.” He answered and El nodded.

 

“Yes, right when I hit you. Sorry for that by the way, but that was the easiest way to cover up being that close to you. Like I said, I thought you had caught on to me putting a bug up your sleeve.”

 

Neal still couldn't believe it, but no, he hadn't. Probably because he had been way too heartbroken by what had happened.

 

Elizabeth seemed to sense that and drew him into her arms. He checked with Peter who was still driving, but the man didn't seemed to be bothered by it.

 

“Why did you have a bug anyway?” Neal asked then.

 

“Oh, I have it with me all the time. Mozzie gave it to me after I was kidnapped because I wanted to make sure that didn't happen again. He showed me how to activate it and I called Peter when I did. We were lucky, it started to transmit immediately.”

 

“And then Peter came to get me.” Neal finished for her and El grinned.

 

Peter though was watching them through the mirror while he was stopping the car in front of the Burke's house. “Yeah I did. I wanted to wait for back up, but then I saw Machiavelli get out of his car while the driver waited in the driveway. I knew it couldn't be good. So I went in, telling El to wait. Hell a lot of good that did.”

 

He sounded grumpy and motioned them to get out, so El and Neal slid out of the car and went towards the house, but Neal couldn't figure why Peter was so angry.

 

“But they got there in time, that´s all what counts, right?” Neal stated and Peter stopped to look at him.

 

“You don´t remember, do you?” he asked and Neal shrugged. Damn the narcotics.

 

“I remember Mafia guy putting a syringe in me, you coming into the room. The fight and then suddenly someone...”

 

Then it hit him.

 

“Elizabeth? That was you!” he gasped and turned towards her. “Are you insane?”

 

That earned him a hit on his arm. “Watch it Mister. And you, too, Grumpypants. Did you really think I would wait in the car while you went in there alone? I´m tired of you guys always running into danger and I'm old enough to decide for myself.”

 

“But...” Neal tried but was stopped by her glare.

 

Peter opened his mouth to say more, but El was quicker.

 

“Think about it, if I wouldn't have, it might have gone differently. Sean and his cousin jumped you, and you didn't shoot in fear of injuring Neal, right?”

 

“Yes, I didn't foresee that. But that didn't mean you should follow us in there. You haven´t been trained for that. You didn't even have a weapon.” Peter shouted and El managed to push him inside the house before she answered. Since it was in the middle of the night it wouldn't do good to discuss this in the drive way, Neal guessed.

 

“I had the walking stick that I picked up the the hall!”

 

“You had a walking stick! I can´t believe it.” Peter threw his hands in the air, clearly out of words as Neal closed the door behind the three of them.

 

El was still glaring at him and Peter so Neal choose to say nothing at the moment. “Stop it. Everything went okay so lets not talk about it anymore tonight, ok?” The dark haired woman said but Peter wouldn't have it.

 

“No, I can´t. What if the driver would have seen you? Or what...”

 

“Peter Burke, you know I sneaked out of my bedroom every Sunday when I was a teenager. And you know that meant going right by my parents door, down the creaky stairs and all. Give me some credit. And he was parked in the back anyway. I went through the front door.”

 

That made Peter stop in his tracks. “But I locked the door. How did you...?”

 

El simply smiled as Peter threw his hands up again. “I´m going to kill Mozzie!”

 

“No, you won´t. He showed me how to use a lock pick after I locked myself out at work, remember? You were even okay with it at the time.” She glared at Peter once more and then turned to Neal. “Anyway, in with you two. Let's get comfortable. Standing here in the cold hallway is giving me goose bumps.”

 

And in they went.

 

#

 

A short time later they were sitting in the living room, each of them a warm mug of tea in their hands. While El and Neal had taken the sofa, Peter was sitting in an armchair next to them.

 

Peter was mostly silent, quietly mumbling into his tea, but Neal still couldn't believe what El had done.

 

“No offense, El, but wow. Didn't know you had it in you.” Neal joked and Elizabeth smiled.

 

“None taken. I know you don´t know that side of me, but he shouldn't be that surprised. I've kicked his ass often enough!” She looked at Peter who still said nothing, probably to keep the peace.

 

“No, really. Thank you. “ Neal said and was surprised when Elizabeth leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“No need to thank me, or us for that matter. We don´t leave people behind.” She smiled and gave him a hug. Neal smiled back as well as he could with questions of when they saw the unmentioned video still on his mind.

 

He´d be left behind then, he was sure of it.

 

But no, no thinking about that now. He would enjoy the time he had with them and pretend everything was all right as long as was possible.

 

So smiling back it was.

 

Yet apparently Peter had picked up on his underlying mood.

 

“Caffrey, you look like a kicked puppy.” He teased and gave him a playful shove.

 

“Cowboy up, huh?” Neal answered and Peter nodded.

 

“Yeah, cowboy up. It´s Christmas, you might as well enjoy it.”

 

Neal nearly laughed at the irony, as El suddenly took his hand and squeezed, making him look at her.

 

“What he means is that you are finally where you belong.” El said, looking at Peter rather pointedly before going on. “And that he is sorry that he chickened out on asking you for Christmas yesterday, isn´t he?”

 

The “Yeah.” from Peter was quiet but it was there and Neal was stunned again. “You wanted to have me over for Christmas?” He asked and El rolled her eyes.

 

“Yes we did, but the big strong Agent Burke was too scared to ask.” She mocked.

 

“That´s not true.” Peter disagreed. “I just thought...the way things have been at work... it seemed like you didn't want anything to do with us.”

 

That had Neal literally jumping out of his seat. “What? It´s different all around. You guys treat me like you suspect me all the time. I feel like everyone is waiting for me to do something to end up back in prison!”

 

“Bullshit. It´s you that pushes us away every time we get too close. We've been watching in fear you'd break and every time we try to help you, you snap at us.” Peter was on his feet just as sudden, face to face with Neal.

 

Peter was close to shouting again and El jumped up to get between them. “Quiet you two! It´s three in the morning and you´re entertaining the whole street!”

 

She sat down again and both men complied and also returned to their seats. Neal couldn't help but stare at the floor, at a loss for words anyway.

 

“Neal?” Peter said, quieter now. “Neal, you´re traumatized. And that´s understandable after what happened to you.”

 

Neal huffed and El looked at both of them with a sigh.

 

“See, that was one reason I went over to June´s to get you today. I was sure it was a misunderstanding and from the looks of it I was right. You really need to talk, but not now. We´re about to fall asleep on our feet. Let´s get some rest first okay? It´ll make it easier to talk anyway, since all of our emotions are running high now.”

 

Peter seemed to agree with that and Neal knew she was right when he yawned. Getting kidnapped was exhausting and as weird as it sounded, when he had entered Casa de Burke his body had started to wind down. It was probably because he felt a sense of safety here.

 

Like Home.

 

He trotted upstairs behind Peter and El. Stopping at the guest room he was surprised to find it completely empty, except for a shelf. Apparently Peter still had only the emergency furniture here since El moved to Washington a few months ago.

 

He wanted to say something but El was suddenly behind him, grabbing his hand. “Ah no. I´m way too tired to get the guest bed out of storage. You´re sleeping with us.”

 

Neal gulped. Sleeping with them in their bed? That was...

 

Not that he would mind that but sleeping together with them? In one bed, not being able to touch? Knowing that he was going to lose them soon?

 

That was hell.

 

“No, it´s all right. I can take the couch downstairs.” He amended but El was having none of it.

 

“Bullshit. I already switched off the heating downstairs and it's way warmer up here.” She told him and pushed him through the door into the bedroom and nearly into Peter´s arms.

 

The agent was standing next to the already made up bed and was holding out a T-shirt and some shorts for Neal.

 

“Cowboy up, Caffrey.” He teased and gave Neal the clothes for the night. “There's a toothbrush and some towels in the bathroom.”

 

With a sigh Neal took the clothes and went to the bathroom. If he had to suffer like this, he might as well enjoy it.

 

#

 

 

When he stepped back into the bedroom El was already under the covers but Peter´s side was still empty. Unsure, Neal stopped as Elizabeth waved him over.

 

“Come on, jump in. Peter is locking the doors downstairs and checking up on Satchmo. He´ll be right up.”

 

Before Neal could respond Peter had already entered the room.

 

“Hey, waiting for an engraved invitation?” He teased but his voice was soft and Neal knew that there was no malice behind it.

 

So he slid in and found himself directly between the Burke´s - something which he hadn't dared to dream of, because, well, who fell in love with two people anyway?

 

Not to mention that they were a married, to each other, and Peter was his handler on top of it. It was way too fucked up, so he knew nothing would ever happen.

 

So Neal settled for enjoying the closeness and the warmth radiating from both his secret loves.

 

Snuggling deeper into the covers El looked at the clock on the nightstand that read 4:12 am and sighed. “God, I´m so glad that this day is finally over. I can´t stop thinking of how much could have gone wrong. If I had arrived a few minutes later and hadn't seen the men leading you out of June´s. Or what if the bug hadn't worked and we wouldn't have heard them talking a...”

 

Neal was trying to soothe her by gently stroking her shoulder, but the last sentence made him stop in his tracks. “Heard them? Wait, that means you know about the Louvre?”

 

His conman instincts kicked in and he wanted to get out of the bed but Peter was quicker. The agent's arms closed around him, pinning him down, half on top of Neal.

 

“That´s what has you agitated.” A sigh. “Neal, I've known about the Louvre job for a very long time. There were rumors, you know.”

 

That didn't make anything better for Neal. “Peter, I can't go back to prison.” He started and tried to shake Peter off, but to no avail.

 

“No, you´re not. Not if I can help it. I owe you.”

 

Neal was shivering now, clearly scared, and it took a moment before the words registered.

 

“I made a deal with Hughes and the higher ups at the FBI, okay? It helped that the painting has since been recovered, something which I believe you had a hand in, right?”

 

Neal tried to calm himself. “Well, yeah, but...”

 

“No, buts. They don´t know about the other jobs you did with Miller. Mozzie and I made sure of that. You will be charged with the theft at the Louvre yes, but you won't get time in prison. You´ll get more time with me, on the anklet, but that isn´t so bad, is it?” Peter soothed and Neal wasn't sure he was hearing right.

 

Peter wanted to actively cover up some of his crimes? Also, Peter and Mozzie had worked together on this? And without butting heads, apparently?

 

But what would happen if Sean and his cousin knew about the other 3 jobs as well? What if they had more proof?

 

Peter was still looking at him directly. “I know you want out of the anklet but it´s better than nothing, okay? I´ll stay with you the whole time, I promise. No moving to Washington or something like that.”

 

“But what if they know about the other jobs as well? It´ll be their words against mine.” Neal replied, anxiety still clear in his voice. “What if Miller had more videos somewhere?”

 

“He didn't. While I followed El to Brooklyn to get to you, Mozzie and Sally made sure that the email account was secure. He even deleted all accounts Miller ever had, just to be sure. June and two of her men went to Sean´s and Miller´s places and got the hard copies of your jobs. They left everything else like it was so no one will ever know. No one but Mozzie, June, me, and El. ”

 

Neal couldn't believe it. Was it really that easy? “But Miller?” He tried but Peter shook his head.

 

“Miller is dead, Neal. Sean shot him yesterday instead of taking him into custody. We´re sure that he and his cousin have done some jobs with Miller and that it was a cover up. The papers you and Sean stole from the bank seem to point that way.”

 

Okay, that made sense. But still, Neal couldn't let Peter take that risk, could he?

 

“No, Peter. You shouldn't risk your career like this. What if someone finds out? I really should go.” Neal tried to bolt again, but Peter wasn't having it and El seemed to agree with him, as she put a hand on Neal´s shoulder.

 

“Neal, damn it!” Peter was looking at him now with a strange expression on his face. He was still holding Neal down and close to him. Closer than Neal would have liked, in fear he might give himself away. Neal was still trying to identify the expression on Peter´s face when suddenly Peter´s lips locked onto his. Stunned for a nanosecond, Neal couldn't help but melt into the kiss he had wished for for so long.

 

Peter tasted amazing, better than he thought would. Gently sucking the agents tongue, he allowed himself to fall, giving all of himself to Peter.

 

Peter seemed to melt into the kiss as well and it took a few moments and El´s voice to remember who else was lying next to them.

 

“Finally!” She whispered and it was then that Neal tore himself away from Peter, out of fear, only then registering what she had said. 

 

“I´m..sorry...um.” he tried but couldn't get a sentence together.

 

“See, was that so hard?” Elizabeth was addressing Peter first, before she turned to look at Neal again. “It´s all right, Neal. It´s all right. I... Listen I need to test something, okay? I just need to know if I read the signs right.”

 

Neal nodded at this, still stunned that she was okay with him kissing her husband, as she bent down and kissed him as well.

 

Neal nearly shouted his joy into her mouth, being caught totally unaware, but thought better and enjoyed the kiss instead.

 

This couldn't be happening could it? Both Burke´s were kissing him. He was in their bed, lying between them, in their arms.

 

It was like his biggest Christmas wish come true.

 

When he and El needed to breath again he was graced by a big smile on both of the Burke´s faces. “Guess that means I was right, huh?” Elizabeth teased and Neal laughed as Peter ´s head came to rest on his left shoulder.

 

“Seems like.” the FBI agent said and kissed Neal´s neck as El settled on Neal´s other shoulder.

 

“I´m all yours if you want me, in every way.” Neal told them and was rewarded by both Burkes attacking his mouth. It took a few awkward moments but they managed to turn it into a three-way kiss and Neal was sure he never felt happier.

 

“Finally, we´re all here where we belong.” El said and Neal could only agree. For the first time in weeks he felt hopeful.

 

“We´ll talk tomorrow.” Peter yawned now and Neal nodded before giving both Burkes another good night kiss.

 

“It´s going be okay, Neal. Go to sleep.” El whispered and the three of them cuddled closer and finally fell asleep.

 

 

The END


End file.
